


You Say That You Are Close (Is Close The Closest Star?)

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Hargreeves Need A Hug, Theyre all lonely and its sad, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: They were all lonely





	1. 1

You know, Luther was alone long before the moon. At the age of 17, the mental disconnect from his siblings became physical. At 25, the distance changed from a couple miles to 384,400 kilometres and an entire atmosphere. He would hear echoes of his sibling voices yelling at him to get out while on earth. On the moon, he saw his siblings. They were screaming at him for not leaving when he had the chance. “Your fault!” They chanted.

Luther missed his real siblings. Not the ones he made up in his head, he could go an entire lifetime without seeing them again. He missed his real siblings, the ones who would run and hug him after missions, the ones who snuck out to the donut shop with him, the ones who laughed and sung and danced.

But as they say, “One Is The Loneliest Number.”


	2. 2

When Klaus was pressed up against the wall, screaming and begging for the ghosts to leave him be and for his father to let him out, he wished to be with his siblings. They never knew what happened, but when he came home, they hugged him, gave him a blanket and made him hot cocoa (with mom’s help of course.

On the streets, the only constants in his life were drugs and Ben. A Ben that couldn’t hug him, who couldn’t give him a blanket, who couldn’t make him hot cocoa. So he thought back and wished that his other siblings were there.

But at least the ghosts aren’t here now, right?


	3. Chapter 3

The future is desolate. The future is lonely. The future is a ruin. Those things, Five learned pretty quickly. He found the bodies of all but one of his siblings, and buried them all. Not before getting things to remember them by. He took Luther’s coat, Diego’s favorite pocket knife, Allison’s scarf, Klaus’ iPod, Ben’s hoodie, and Vanya’ violen bow.

They were a comfort, to an extent. He gave Allison’s scarf to Delores, and Luther’s coat and Ben’s sweater became helpful during the winter. He kept the other things in a bag, carrying them with him every were he went.

The commission forced him to leave them, but he wouldn’t forget.


	4. Chapter 4

At 4 years old, Number 7 didn’t cry when she was in the chamber. She was numb. Numb to the world, numb to the noise, numb to the pain. One thought always warmed her numb heart, though. The thought that, once this was over, she could go play with her family. Her real family, not this poser that she called dad.

She thought of dancing and running in the courtyard after lessons, she thought of how mom and Pogo snuck them secret treats, and of how her siblings would help her when she was injured and cheer when she finished her oatmeal.

At 29, she cried and her siblings didn’t come to her rescue.


End file.
